Birthday
by witchcat2012
Summary: It's a special day for the Funhouse. Ashren has something planned to celebrate the occasion. They better watch out! A gift to Alliejenzie


It was a good day, not too hot, not too cold, no rain coming in either.

Perfect for what she had in mind.

Ashren searched for something under her bed, muttering, "today's the day, where is it?!"

As she stretched her hand as far as possible Ashren felt something touch her hand. She gripped that something and pulled it out.

A big grin touched her face.

"Aha!" she cried.

There was a knock on the door and Ashren panicked, hiding the object behind her back as the door opened.

"Big Sis Ashren?"

Ashren relaxed, and ruffled the little girl's messy hair "Kit Kat! Stop giving me a heart attack or I'll come back as a zombie and eat your brains!"

Kitty giggled at the image, "just wanted to ask, Are we gonna start soon?"

Ashren held up the object, a pair of sunglasses, "Yep! Tell everyone the Mission will commence at 1 o'clock sharp!"

Then Ashren remembered the child's easily distracted nature.

"On second thought, tell Emma that its gonna start at 1 pm sharp,"

Kitty did a salute, "Yes Ma'am!"

Ashren watched as Kitty left, the grin on her face started to show teeth.

"Get ready Rain!" she said, putting on the object, "It's gonna be one heck of a party!"

A few meters away, Rain sneezed, almost dropping her groceries and her eyes became purple slits.

"Are you catching a cold Rain?" Chiro asked.

The woman shook her head, "I'm fine," She thought for a moment "Y'know, someone told me that when you sneeze for no reason, it means someone is talking about you behind your back,"

Chiro scoffed, "No way!"

"It's true!"

Chiro laughed then shrugged the plastic back higher up his shoulder.

"Let's get this food back to the Fun House,"

Rain nodded, her white and black hair bounced as her head moved.

Mysteriously, food had disappeared from the refrigerator back at the Funhouse. Everyone voted for Rain to go and shop for it. Since it was _all of the food_ that disappeared, she decided to get a little help from the Hyperforce.

Not knowing that you could never get _a little_ help from the Hyperforce.

"Otto! Stop eating the grocery!"

Gibson smacked the green munching monkey's head

Otto yelped, spewing out cookie crumbs, "But its chocolate chip!"

"So?!"

"I love chocolate chip! I can't help having some!"

"Then switch bags with someone else!"

Nova smiled and nudged her elbow into Sparkz, "Here, switch with mine,"

"Okay!"

As the monkeys walked, Otto, making sure no one was watching, plunged his hand into his new bag and took out…

"Broccoli?"

Otto put the hated vegetable back into the bag and tried again, and again, and again, each time a different kind of vegetable. Which he all hated.

The others pretended not to notice as Otto, giving up, ran back up to join them.

As they reached the Funhouse, Rain frowned,

"Odd," she said, "It wasn't this quiet when I left,"

Chiro rang the doorbell.

Silence.

"Why aren't they yelling **Doorbell Doorbell**?"

This was too weird.

Fearing the worst, Rain opened the door and rushed inside.

Chiro was right behind her, "Wait!"

The others followed.

They checked the rooms on the first floor, nobody was found.

As he came out of a room, Chiro looked at Rain worriedly, "You don't think…"

Rain's eyes met Chiro's, purple met blue. They had the same thought.

Rain shook her head and contact broke, but her eyes still held the same look.

But before she could answer, she heard, they all heard, something completely unexpected.

"Where's that music coming from?" Sprx tried to pinpoint the source of the peppy and happy music.

Antauri pointed to the stairs, "it's coming from other floors!"

The metal clangs of metal monkey feet and the soft thuds of organic shoes continued from the first floor to the second floor (empty), then the third (empty) to the fourth (empty), until finally… the roof.

"They gotta be here," Chiro reached for the door.

To Rain's relief, everyone was there, from the youngest, to the oldest.

To Rain's (and everyone else's) shock puzzlement and surprise, the other kids seemed to be preparing for a party as peppy and as happy as the music, with some rock themes mixed in.

The newcomers could only say "W-what?"

And that was in their heads.

Ashren appeared, wearing sunglasses, saggy jeans, a worn down t-shirt and a lob-sided, reversed cap.

She clicked her fingers and said

"Hit it!"

The music changed.

Others wearing variations of Ashren's outfit started to group around her. They stared at the two humans and five monkeys.

Ashren held up three fingers, "One…

Everybody stood up straight, a pre-arranged signal.

"Two… "

They put up their hands to the top of their heads, cupped.

"Three!"

Doo-ooh doo-ooh

Eh-yay-yay-yeah

The flash mob started to shake their hips to the rhythm, their hands closing and opening in time.

The Hyperforce and Rain stared, mouths opened.

The ones who didn't join stood, mouth closed, watching.

We wonder, are you ready to join us now?

Hands in the air, we will show you how

Come and try

Caramell will be your guide (be your guide)

So come on, move your hips, sing wa-ah-ah

Look at YouTube clips, do it, la-la-la

You and me

Can sing this melody

(Ooh-wa-ooh-wa ah-oh)

Dance to the beat

Wave your hands together

Come feel the heat

Forever and forever

Listen and learn

It is time for prancing

Now we are here

with Caramelldancing

Ooh ooh ooh-wa-owa

Ooh ooh ooh-wa-owa ah-oh

Ooh ooh ooh-wa-owa

Ooh ooh ooh-wa-owa ah-oh

From Sweden to UK, we will bring our song

Australia, USA, and people of Hong Kong

They have heard

This meme all around the world

(Ooh-wa-ooh-wa ah-oh)

So come on, move your hips, sing wa-ah-ah

Look at YouTube clips, do it, la-la-la

You and me

Can sing this melody

So come and

Dance to the beat

Wave your hands together

Come feel the heat

Forever and forever

Listen and learn

It is time for prancing

Now we are here

with Caramelldancing

Dance to the beat

Wave your hands together

Come feel the heat

Forever and forever

Listen and learn

It is time for prancing

Now we are here

with Caramelldancing

People started to do different dance moves, adding more movements.

Ooh ooh ooh-wa-owa

Ooh ooh ooh-wa-owa ah-oh

Ooh ooh ooh-wa-owa

Ooh ooh ooh-wa-owa ah-oh

Some of the watchers pushed others into dancing too, or started to dance themselves.

So come and

Dance to the beat

Wave your hands together

Come feel the heat

Forever and forever

Listen and learn

It is time for prancing

Now we are here

with Caramelldancing

Ashren, the obvious mastermind of this, was by far the best dancer, adding moves in split seconds, complicated moves.

Dance to the beat

Wave your hands together

Come feel the heat

Forever and forever

Listen and learn

It is time for prancing

Now we are here

with Caramelldancing

At the end of the song, everyone did different poses, with Ashren's the most elaborate.

All the dancers grinned and said

"Happy Birthday Rain!"

Two little ones came up to the still-shocked Funhouse founder, carrying a basket with flowers picked from outside the Funhouse.

Rain blinked, saw the basket, and started to tear up.

"Thank you," She said, taking the basket, she turned to the dancers (who were still in their poses and getting tired), "Thank you," she repeated, "All of you,"

The cheering was tremendous, before the smiling Hyperforce could respond, Rain was smothered by almost all the kids on the roof.

Water poured out of Rain's eyes.

Ashren did not join in the smothering hugs, instead, she whispered to a girl next to her, "Next time, Gunham Style,"

The girl nodded.

Ashren smiled again, "Now, time for cake!"

Me: This is a gift for Alliejenzie, whose character Rain and Ashren are hers. The story idea and Kitty King are mine.

I do not own the Hyperforce. I do not know who does either.


End file.
